


Ref:rain

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 跟《恋如雨止》没有半毛钱关系。如果一定要扯那就是我和熊和虎忘年恋了。（被打死）注意避雷：A熊/O虎正如亲爱的同志所说，梅普就是北极圈里的南极圈。但这阻挡不了我。请叫我极光。另：对不起索布恰克，我不是故意的。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: 梅普合集





	1. Chapter 1

※

德米特里推开门的一刹那，钻进瞳孔里的是一张属于陌生人的脸。

而那张脸的神情，让他立刻有了一种先于理性分析的不适感。

典型的俄罗斯人的面孔，侧面的打光让他的另外半张脸微妙地潜伏在模糊的阴影里。但这阻挡不了那种过于赤裸的神情表述：有些泛着阳光的金色的，浅浅的眉向着一个方向夸张地挑起（可以想象阴影里的那一边的眉注定压向另一个方向），而嘴角竟然有些抽搐的意思。

那副表情……

德米特里愣了愣，手指滑脱了门把手，以至于教师办公室的门不吭声不吭气地亲吻了他的脸，让他更加狼狈。

那副表情，明摆着，用一个词来形容，就是“嫌弃”。

那个家伙，对着自己流露出了嫌弃的神情。

“老师，您是认真的？”陌生人开口道，语气极为不客气。事实上，他的脸已经非常诚实的埋进了手掌里，好像多看德米特里一眼都是什么罪过。

“瓦洛佳，别这样。这是你最后的机会了，你没有其他选择。德米特里是个好孩子，我这么做是为了你们俩的前途……”

※

为了我们俩的前途？

弗拉基米冷冷一笑，笑里却又带着点戚戚。学校安排的临时住所里没有什么家具，占据空间的不过是一面壁橱：大到根本填不满，和一张床：大到绝对不是为了一个人设计的。还有一部落了些灰的电话机，安静地趴伏在床头。

不如说就是为了你自己吧，索布恰克？如果你还配被称为老师的话。

弗拉基米尔可以觉察到气压在逐渐变低。

今晚窗外没有月光。弗拉基米尔半倚在床头，抬起眼睑迎向晦暗的云脚。云层压得很低，有一种要把人碾碎的威压。索布恰克，列宁格勒崛起的新兴势力的领导者，需要一个蹚浑水挡枪子的仆从。这个人选本来绝不该落在弗拉基米尔的头上，尽管弗拉基米尔的能力让索布恰克丢不下他，但也是因为相同的原因——他的能力，让索布恰克无法用狗链拴住他。但是，这件事偏偏就出了岔子。任弗拉基米尔有着上天入海超凡入圣的谋略和手腕，他的死穴在索布恰克看来，却过于明显了，明显得让他发笑。

“我的天哪，开什么玩笑？”索布恰克用几乎令弗拉基米尔肩膀脱臼的力气拽起几乎跪伏在地上的男人，“你是个Omega？”语气里本来应有的怜悯被笑意残忍地覆盖。“你也太能瞒了！这下我总算清楚了当年KGB为什么那么多两米高的小伙都不要，独独挑中了你。”索布恰克的语气忽然又转而好奇：“沃瓦，在KGB没少干脏活吧？”

弗拉基米尔的喉咙里涌出一声低低的咆哮，用手捂住自己的脸。

不幸中的万幸，索布恰克只是一个Beta，他无法直接控制他。

万幸中的不幸，索布恰克找来了一个陌生的学弟。而那个看上去单纯的像白纸的年轻人，就在办公室的门口，用极其无辜的目光打量着他。他姓梅德韦杰夫，恰如其分：那双眼睛只有生活在郊野，不沾染任何尘俗气息的小熊才有资格拥有。而在弗拉基米尔的眼里，这个年轻人，即将成为索布恰克用来拴住自己的项圈。何其无辜……又何其不幸？德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫，是老师的得意门生，他怎么可能为了自己违背师命？他不明不白地做了链条，自己就要明明白白地做奴隶。

弗拉基米尔无法逃避。有件事索布恰克没说错——这是最后机会。

KGB的任务已经摧毁了他的身体。切除腺体会直接送他见上帝，而再昂贵的抑制剂对汹涌而来的发情期已然不起作用。长期大量的抑制剂服用和人为控制的发情次数让他的特殊时期比任何Omega都要痛苦煎熬。更何况，发情期的到来已经变得不规律了，他再不能容忍在大街上突然倒下这种事。上次身边的是索布恰克，这令他成为了政治棋子。下次就可能是任何路过的人，指不准他清醒之后会发现自己身处什么鬼地方。Omega，是黑市商品，还是最抢手的那种。

弗拉基米尔烦躁地躺下，感觉窗外的云仿佛压在自己身上，重有千钧。

“瓦洛佳呀瓦洛佳，到了那时候就打个电话给我，我会叫季玛去找你的。”

索布恰克是故意的。他明明可以让德米特里留下他的电话号码给自己，却偏偏要经过他中转。他就是想借此掌控一切。弗拉基米尔感觉自己被重重压进了软得有点不像话的床垫里，鲜血冲上他的头颅，呼吸开始变得困难。

不！

呼吸，保持正常，呼吸！不能这么快就……

一阵剧痛粉碎了他的身体。

※

“喂？老师？这么急吗？学生还在早自习呢……”

“季玛，马上过去。”索布恰克的声音带着不容置疑的命令语气。而电话线彼端的德米特里怎么看得到老师的嘴角的笑呢。索布恰克还在回味稍早前的那通电话。

那么早的钟点，他不用举起听筒就能猜到是谁打来的，又发生了什么。因此他举起听筒后沉默着，丝毫不着急给予对方一句答复。尽管完全在预料之内，索布恰克还是低估了通话能给自己带来多大的冲击。他是个Beta，而他居然仅仅靠听，就起了反应。究其根本原因，他低估的还是发情期到底能把一个人扭曲成什么样。

他听到的是嘶哑的气音和喘息，很难相信这样的声音可以从一个杀人如麻的KGB的口中毫无阻滞地发出。背景音里还有摩擦声和床垫发出的吱呀声，再细细辨认，甚至还有不可忽略的水声。接下来男人的声音让他难以自持：弗拉基米尔轻轻叫了一声“老师”。那根本不是他平日里冷冷淡淡的声音：如果一定要打个蹩脚的比方，简直是太阳下融化的冷藏甜品，在你把手指戳上去又挪开时，就会有一道甜蜜被牵拉而出。索布恰克活了这么大头一次知道还有人能把“老师”这个单词说得让人感觉每个字母都在恶意跑调，却又仿佛在扯着别人的衣领勾引别人。

索布恰克没有回应，只是咽了咽唾液，用手指轻轻叩击着桌面。

接下来他听到了弗拉基米尔带着哭腔的呻吟。

“帮帮我……”

索布恰克后悔了，他为什么没有先占点便宜，再把德米特里搬出来。

他偏过头望了望窗外，今天没有晨曦：第一点雨水敲击在了窗户上。

“稍等。”索布恰克挂断了电话，却不急着找德米特里。他不想让弗拉基米尔这么快就被打上别人的烙印。作为自己没有机会体验一次极乐的小小报复，他乐于看到弗拉基米尔继续被痛苦掌握。

※

德米特里到达那扇门前的时候怀里还揣着教案。

忐忑不安。

他甚至不知道门后等待他的是什么。他只知道老师叫他去找学长，除此之外，没有任何交代。而他简直不好意思进门。他还深深地记得学长看到他时的神情——仿佛是在看什么厌恶的物件。而此刻与当时相比，他更加狼狈：雨，因为那场积攒了多时的暴雨。雨水冲垮了他的所有小自信，毁了他草草梳理齐整的发型，报废了他的西装。窗外的雨还在耀武扬威地捶打着他身后的玻璃窗，发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣。没有雨点，没有雨丝，只有被水连在一起的天地。

德米特里的敲门没有让那扇门打开，却让他听见了一阵痛苦的呜咽。德米特里简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，身体先他的大脑一步做出了决定：他撞开了那扇门。

而这也成了他人生中最让他印象深刻的决定。

门被甩开的一瞬间，一股浓郁到几乎将他压倒的药草气味冲出了门楣，同时，那一瞬间，德米特里的生理本能被唤醒了。他还没有见过一个Omega，而现在却受到了这样让任何老谋深算的Alpha都把持不住的冲击。

他成了真正的熊。一头没有理智的野兽。他没有机会去辨识和思考到底发生了什么，他甚至注意不到那张床上的人以何种模样自居。仅仅有过一面眼缘的弗拉基米尔在床中心蜷曲成一团，轻轻地抽搐着。而床单肉眼可见地湿了一半。他的身上胡乱裹着一件白衬衣，而事实上那只能被称为布料，因为在他自己的撕扯下它已经辨不出形状了。

德米特里连门都没有劳神关上，本能将他丢上了那张床。莫名其妙涌现出的力量让他用最粗暴的方式褪去了自己的衣衫，狠狠地拎起明明比他略高的Omega，扼住他的咽喉，盯着他因为原始的交配欲望完全失神的眸子。又紧紧抱住他，将唇齿绕过他的肩，瞄准他后颈那块未经开发的处女地。他不知道，那里曾经被成打的男人觊觎过，只是那些男人作为清洗目标，还没有机会真正实现目标就死在了KGB的枪口下。德米特里皱了皱鼻子，嗤了一声，他发现Omega身体里流出来的液体早就打湿了他的小腿，而就在他的舌尖舔舐上腺体的那一瞬，一股液体立即温暖了他按在Omega大腿内侧的手。德米特里抛下了弗拉基米尔的上半身，架起他的双腿。

弗拉基米尔觉得自己已经死了。现在，一定是在天堂吧。一股陌生的气息冲淡了自己的痛苦，那是一股清清淡淡的野果味，似乎还沾着点露珠。难道这就是神明的气息？

被填满的感觉突然充盈了他的心室，如果他还没死，那他敢说他的心率已经到达了一个危险级别。他无法再多容忍多一秒了，他已经被折磨了几乎一整晚。如果他的意志力还可以多挺住一点点，他绝对不会给存心想看笑话的索布恰克打电话。在这种莫名的心安理得感的支持下，他完全没有对自己的身体反应做一点抑制，他甚至不知道他到底发出了什么样让Alpha几乎癫狂的声音，也不知道身下被揉成一团的床单湿得已经可以挤出水来了。他只知道吮吸，榨取，获得他的本性想索取的一切。

野性到达极点的熊感觉自己被疯狂地挤压着，这令他更加义无反顾地向前突进，他找到了那个从来没有被使用过的腔口，然后，如同卫国战争中的将士将刺刀捅入纳粹的身体里一样，插了进去。Omega的惨叫声瞬间盖过了雨声灌满了Alpha的双耳。德米特里受到刺激后不受控制地将Omega一百八十度翻了个身，然而已经成结的事实让这个举动无法阻止德米特里的精液疯狂地涌进弗拉基米尔敏感的生殖腔：这只让Omega感受到了几乎被撕裂的痛楚。

“不！”

德米特里无视弗拉基米尔在一瞬清明中发出的央告，用撕咬的方式对待腺体，干脆利落地完成了不可逆转的标记。

※

弗拉基米尔在茫然中睁开几乎被泪水粘连在一起的双眼。在一寸距离外的就是那只小熊同样茫然的睡颜。身体的高热和奇妙的联结感宣示了一件事——这只还什么都不知道的小熊在他身上的主权。

雨止。空气安静得可以听得到自己和对方起伏的呼吸声。

弗拉基米尔轻轻叹了口气。

雨止，而一切，才刚刚开始。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega在结合之后会有强烈的寻求保护的欲望。

那时候课刚上到一半，德米特里就感觉浑身细小的绒毛都竖了起来。于是他匆忙地丢下半截汗湿的粉笔头，腼腆地冲一教室人笑了一笑。

“抱歉，等会儿继续和大家分享我的课题成果。”

明知自己的音量和语速不允许绝大多数人弄清自己在说什么，德米特里三步并作两步，轻捷地飞出了教室。信息素的触手拂过他的脸颊，让他如同沐浴在凛冬之后的春风里。形成不久的联结很有新鲜感，以至于德米特里总能敏感地体察到他的Omega的情绪波动。

而后德米特里看到了弗拉基米尔，他毫不避讳地出现在了最显眼的地方。今天他身上的信息素浅浅淡淡的，草药和浆果的清甜一绺绺地漏出来。明明是大热的天，他非得套着一件有些宽大的长袖白衬衣，衬衣袖口几乎遮过手背，显然刚从那个会议室里逃脱，忙不迭地脱了西装外套。校园里繁茂的行道树将浓稠的绿参差地投影在弗拉基米尔身上，令他像某个小资产阶级的童话故事里走出来的角色，清淡单纯，叫身周暑意尽去。弗拉基米尔站得很放松，略略偏着脑袋，随意地打量着从教室里窜出来的晚辈，他的Alpha。

德米特里只觉得自己肺腑间流动的全是凉爽的Omega的气息，顿时发觉担心弗拉基米尔穿长袖会热简直是杞人忧天。

真是太阳打西边出来了。德米特里承认自己的血压上升，心脏怦怦乱跳。两周以来，他们的生活全然没有交集，就似乎那天什么都没有发生过。若不是AO联结无时无刻不在宣示其存在感，德米特里当真要忘了他还有个本该是跟屁虫的Omega。开始升温的信息素被Alpha克制地释放出来，就像在博物馆里搬文物一样小心谨慎。

“嘿，你好。”

德米特里开口后才发现自己有多蠢。拜托，自己明明应该是面前这个人的支配者，至少在理论层面上。于是他走上前去，用信息素尽力表达着友好与爱意，然后伸出手——又缩回来。握什么手啊！这算是过激还是见外呢？

然后他看见弗拉基米尔摇摇头，神情莫测。

“你是阿纳托利•亚历山德洛维奇的好学生吗？”他问，口气里听不出感情。只是清甜的信息素微微凝滞了一下。

德米特里怔怔，就好像弗拉基米尔刚刚问的是“你会把你妈卖给妓院吗”一样。不多时他还是答道：“算是？”

弗拉基米尔眨了眨眼睛，冰蓝灰色的瞳仁里是一种似有似无的无辜。半晌，他轻描淡写地开口：“那挺好。”

“怎么了，有什么事找我吗？……学长？”

弗拉基米尔的目光游移了一会儿，最终还是对上了另一双热诚的、灰蓝色的眼睛。于是，拿错剧本一样地，咒语生效了。他用仿佛是Omega专属的低沉软糯的声音，小心翼翼地开口：“你能抱抱我吗？”

我的天。

德米特里清楚地感到自己的信息素在一瞬间炸开，以至于对面的Omega肉眼可见地痉挛了一下。为什么他还能发出这种声音啊？德米特里的灵魂抓狂地捂着胸口。据自己对他并不太多的了解，德米特里对天起誓如果KGB都是这个样子，他希望天天有KGB上他家敲门。更重要的是：眼前这个令人窒息的家伙已经是自己的了。

弗拉基米尔被盯得自觉失言般畏缩了一下。

接着德米特里用相当克制但温柔至极的动作环抱住了他，莫名而生的保护欲仿佛刻意隐去了弗拉基米尔是全市柔道冠军的事实。这个拥抱无比单纯，单纯得如同他俩是一对天配的使节，毫无情愫的意味。信息素温顺地丝丝相扣而非纠缠不清。德米特里的手在弗拉基米尔的后颈上摩挲了一下，抚慰了Omega悸动的腺体。弗拉基米尔低吟了一声，回抱了他的晚辈，常年握枪的手蹭过德米特里的后脊心，最后在他的腋下紧紧扣住，沉迷地把拥抱推向更深。

“德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇……”

德米特里看进弗拉基米尔的眼睛，在里面撞上了波澜。

“季玛。”

德米特里吃了一惊，不禁瞪大双眼审视着自己的Omega，他的Alpha本能令他觉察到了一些东西。

“我……”弗拉基米尔闭上双眼，神情痛苦。

德米特里可以感觉到信息素里逐渐浓重起来的甜香。原本单纯的交融似乎开始变味，药草的气息越来越柔软，温水一样地流动着，撩拨起Alpha来。而弗拉基米尔的手也没了气力，垮了下去，搭在德米特里肩周。此外，弗拉基米尔在德米特里怀抱里的身体更是软得像棉花，仿佛一用力就会陷下去。

弗拉基米尔踉跄地推开了德米特里。

“你没事？”德米特里只差一厘米就拽住了失魂落魄的弗拉基米尔。

而他得到的回应只剩一个以袖掩鼻逃窜而去的背影。

郁闷如德米特里，头疼地转身，却看到了令他尴尬到掉下巴的一幕。他的好同学们统统挤到了窗边，探头伸颈地朝这边望。有男有女，表情各异，但眼神非常统一，下一秒一句“哟”好像就要从他们张开的嘴巴里掉出来了。

德米特里捂住了脸。

※  
接下来的那段日子过得就像是蜗牛爬。主观上是几个世纪，客观上，大概是两个月功夫。德米特里再次站上讲台的时候，身份已经是法学教授。讲台下的学生和他总是大眼瞪小眼，毕竟他们跟本就差不多大。有些学生不久前还和他是交流班的同学。

德米特里起初为那个叫弗拉基米尔的不识相的家伙忧心了相当长的一段时间。显然那人是自尊过头了，以至于认为自己可以摆脱AO天性的束缚。索布恰克作为前导师和德米特里谈了几次心，一直反复拷问德米特里和他的Omega关系如何。当德米特里屡屡以实相告“很久没见他了”之后，索布恰克的嘴角都快挂到膝盖了，一副恨铁不成钢的样子，随即大倒苦水，什么“他宁肯开出租车都不肯帮老师的忙”。对此，德米特里出于Alpha的保护欲，首先对弗拉基米尔要带着一身Omega的香气开车载着陌生人乱跑表示极度揪心，就算只有极少数非Beta才能感受到这气息，这也是极端危险的；其次，他忍不住腹诽，“不是说他也是您的得意门生吗？”接下来索布恰克就会用长达几小时的思想教育洗脑德米特里，大意就是任何一个Alpha在这种情况下都该主动上门去，逮到自己的Omega，然后把他教训到说不出话为止。更出格的是，这个Beta还把一本不知从哪里整来的小册子硬塞给了德米特里，生怕他不开窍似的。德米特里光是瞄到封面就闹了个大红脸，更别提看了。再说，他又不是八岁，搞这种启蒙简直是灭绝人性。

因此，井水不犯河水，一个照面都没有的日子维持了甚久，相安无事。

但俗话说得好，躲得过初一躲不过十五。而且，酝酿的时间越长，暴风雨往往来得越猛烈。可惜，德米特里也不是海燕。

今天的课，德米特里讲得心不在焉。金光闪闪的知识在雨声的干扰下居然有了褪色的意思。窗外天色漠漠，昏黑恼人。

德米特里边颠过来倒过去地讲同一个段落，边用脚尖勾上了教室门，把纷乱的雨声和雨天特有的气息统统隔绝在一墙之外。

这雨总把德米特里的思绪往两个多月前的记忆的方向牵拉。而德米特里显然是不想在这种时候惹出一个满教室自己的信息素的不堪局面的——那自己还得祈祷一下坐在下面的诸位同学里没有其他的非Beta性别者。他既不想看到一个学生因为自己需要去换裤子，更不希望自己和一个学生因为信息素的冲突在教室里打得头破血流。虽说那可能性几近于零——除非Alpha和Omega在什么时候成了一种一抓一大把的廉价商品。

接着他看到靠窗边的一位男同学缓缓举起了手。

德米特里心里一惊，不会吧，不会真的有人因为自己的情绪不稳要去换裤子了吧？可是这个学生相当面熟，可见以前是见过的，自己一点感受也没有，应该不会是个……

“怎么了，同学？”德米特里承认自己有点战战兢兢，但还是用相当冷静的口气问。

男同学指了指窗外。

“老师，你的Omega在外面。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 顺带一提，整篇文章的脑洞起源于最后一句。


End file.
